Pool Day
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: One-shot based on a prompt by LoveToEvil (full prompt is at the bottom of the fic). Emma and Regina have been married for three years. Henry is 17. They have a pool day. Swan Queen fluffiness :)


_One-shot based on a prompt by LoveToEvil (full prompt is at the bottom of the fic). Emma and Regina have been married for three years. Henry is 17. They have a pool day. Swan Queen fluffiness :) _

_Thank you for the prompt. Apologies for any mistakes. I don't own Once or its characters. Hope you all enjoy :)_

Emma grins as she sees the sun rise in the morning. She knows what that means. It means summer. And summer means convincing her wife to spend a lazy day by the pool. After a year and a half of pleading and puppy eyes and kisses she finally managed to get Regina to agree to building a pool in their backyard. For all of Regina's complaints and arguments against it, Emma knows the brunette loves the pool as much as she does, or at least she certainly did the night they christened it by fulfilling a long standing fantasy for both women.

The blonde quickly chucks on her swimsuit making sure to pick Regina's favourite before creeping over to her sleeping wife. "Regina" she whispers tickling up the woman's bare arm. Regina smiles in her sleep before mumbling "Em too early."

Emma sighs before hearing a splash. She looks out to see Henry cannonballing into the pool. "Henry's up and he's 17. No way he should be up before us." Emma counters.

Regina sleepily opens one eye before smiling up at Emma, "So you want us to get up on a matter of principle? Or do you just want a pool day?"

Emma grins before leaning down to kiss her wife, "Both."

Regina chews her lip thinking about it before taking in the sight of her wife in her bikini. She smiles licking her lips at the vision. "How about we spend a morning in bed then go down to the pool?"

Emma pretends to think about it before letting Regina untie her bikini top, "Sounds like a good compromise to me."

* * *

Emma whips her ponytail behind her head as she sits in the window resting her head atop her arms and placing her arms at the edge of the pool. She can't quite remember what it was she was doing. All she knows is she saw Regina in a beautiful white bikini that offset her tanned skin perfectly and her eyes could focus on nothing else.

They've been together four years now but Regina is still the most gorgeous woman in the world to Emma. Emma thinks that she always will be. It helps that the brunette is always dressed in a way that accentuates her natural beauty. Even in her lounge clothes and lazy day jumpers she still looks ridiculously hot.

Emma smiles dreamily as Regina lays out her towel and rests atop it stretching her legs out slowly before reaching for her book. Her freshly revealed skin dazzles in the sunlight shimmering as Regina applies suntan lotion to it. Emma imagines running her fingers over that soft skin and then moving her fingers up to brush through the silky dark curls framing Regina's face. She's about to get up out of the pool to greet her wife with a sweet loving kiss and to tell her just exactly how beautiful she is when water splashes against her face.

"Hey!" she shouts turning to her surprise attacker.

Henry laughs before splashing her again, "Sorry Ma but we're supposed to be playing her remember?"

"What? We were?"

"Yeah before you started checking out Mom."

"I was not. I was just admiring her."

Henry snorts, "Sure. Now come on you're four-nil down."

Emma rolls her eyes, "Yeah but you're seventeen. You're clearly way bigger than I am now. Plus you have the height advantage."

Henry laughs at her poor defence, "Ma do you really think that's going to work after you beat me at basketball yesterday?"

"It might have done."

"Well nice try Ma but no dice. Come on let's play."

Emma's about to before a mischievous thought crosses her mind, "Hold on a second kid. Come here. I have an idea…"

* * *

Henry grins at his co-conspirator before pulling himself up out of the pool and beginning the phase of the plan they call 'distraction'.

"Hey Mom!" he shouts waving his hand until his brunette mother takes off her sunglasses and looks over shielding her eyes with her own hand. She smiles, "Hi Henry. Are you alright?"

He smiles. Even after all these years and with him now a teenager her first question is always to check if he's okay. Some kids might find it annoying. He likes it because it reminds him how much his Moms love him. "Fine Mom. Watch me dive."

She nods, "Okay Henry." She shakes her head before scooting forward on the pool chair and resting her foot on the hot patio floor. She cheers her son on as he cannonballs and shows off the dives he's been practising with his swim team at school.

She doesn't notice Emma creeping up behind her until her wife's arms wrap around her waist and she shrieks. "Emma!" she shouts indignantly as she feels herself being lifted up off the chair. Her eyes widen as she realises what Emma's intentions are. "Put me down! Emma! Put me down! I'm not joking!"

She screams as Emma jumps throwing them both in the water. She glares at her childish wife before sweeping her soaking wet hair out of her eyes. "I'll get you for this Mrs Swan-Mills!"

Emma laughs in response, "Come and get me then Mrs Swan-Mills!"

Regina raises her eyebrow at the challenge before quickly swimming over and shoving Emma beneath the water. She knows Emma's in no real danger and that the blonde is a strong swimmer. The first time she did this accidentally she panicked until Emma revealed she was staying down there on purpose just to freak her out. As much as it sometimes irritates her she loves Emma's childish side and how it encourages her to let loose and have some more fun too.

Emma pretends to struggle for a few moments before pushing up above the water. She laughs and coughs as Regina mock-glares at her. "Call that revenge?" she asks dodging as Regina lunges for her again.

The brunette continues to glare at her as Emma coughs before recovering from Regina's little prank. Regina pouts crossing her arms and Emma smiles resolving to make it better. Luckily for her she has a magic fix for grumpy Regina face.

Emma begins by kissing Regina's shoulder. When she sees those red lips she loves so much quirk upwards a fraction she moves her sweet tender kisses up along a tanned jawbone tracing the curve of Regina's jaw with her thumb.

Regina leans into the touch and Emma smiles knowing her cure is working. She places a kiss on one cheek then the other before pressing a loving kiss against her wife's lips. She feels her wife respond instantly and slip her hands down to Emma's lower back.

Emma kisses her several times before seeing that Regina's mock glare is disappearing. "I love you" She whispers against Regina's lips sealing that promise with another kiss.

Regina holds out for a few moments before giving Emma a bright smile, "I love you too dear. Even if you did get me and I couldn't get you." She pouts still annoyed that her prank didn't work like Emma's did. The blonde has always been better at pranks.

Emma smiles at her wife before kissing her again and pulling her close, "You got me."

"I did?"

"You did. I love you Mrs Swan-Mills."

Regina grins, "I love you Mrs Swan-Mills." Both of them take the opportunity to say the title as often as they can.

They stand together in the pool locked in each other's embrace as they kiss. Henry rolls his eyes before swimming up behind them. He grins mischievously before diving behind them and splashing a wave of water over his shrieking mothers.

Emma and Regina squeal clutching each other as they swim away.

"Hey!" Emma protests coughing and fighting a laugh as Regina helps keep her upright.

Henry merely grins, "Got you."

_The prompt I got was: _

_Ok so ... Regina and Emma are married for 3 years but they were dating like a year before that... Henry is like 17 and goes to HS. Now is summer so he is at home all the time or with his friends. They all live at Regina's mansion. _

_Regina is sunbathing on a pool chair. In the pool Emma has to ''play'' some game with Henry, but she is just (as she would say 'admiring') Regina from the blanket, she is losing. They are both in bathing suits. Emma tells Henry to wait a bit so she can make a prank on Regina who is in the pool chair and Emma pranks her. They are both in the pool and Regina drowns Emma playfully in water for it but Emma just laughs and coughs. Regina is just glaring at her so she try to kiss the glare away ... it's working and Emma whispers I love you to her Regina after a few moments sighs and smile and says that she loves her to. – LoveToEvil_

_Hope you all liked it and thank you for reading :) _


End file.
